Destruction Derby Arenas
Destruction Derby Arenas is the fifth and last game of the Destruction Derby series, first released in January 2004 for the PlayStation 2. It was developed by Studio 33 and published by SCEE (in Europe) and Gathering of Developers (in North America). It was the only one of the series that was released for the PlayStation 2. It was also playable online via PS2's Network Play with up to 16 players. On 30 June 2008, all the online service for PS2 games, including DDArenas, were closed down. Studio 33 first announced on 3 April 2002 that Destruction Derby 4 for the PS2 will be developed in Liverpool, England. The game was first officially leaked on 23 June 2003. It was on 15 August 2003 when the official website was made and more information was shown. __TOC__ Gameplay arena. Set is shown here hitting Danni Brennan.]] Of course, as Arenas is on PS2, the graphics are a lot better than its prequels on PS1. However, the graphics are not really well for a game released in 2004; Burnout 3: Takedown, for example - released in the same year - has much better graphics and it's fast-moving too. Despite this, Arenas has very good texture details as well as colours in its graphics. Modes *Wrecking Racing *Championship *Destruction Bowl *Capture The Trophy* *Speedway* *Last Man Standing* *Pass The Bomb* *Capture The Trophy, Speedway, Last Man Standing and Pass The Bomb are found in 'Online'. Please note, these events are not playable anymore, since the online service of the game has been switched off. Tracks *Airfield *Steelworks *Harbour *Under Construction *Refinary *Subway *The Dam *Chinatown (two variants) *Casino (two variants) *South Central (two variants) Arenas Unlike previous DD games, in Arenas, there were no bowls. They were instead replaced by arenas, which are indoors instead of outdoors, and are generally bigger. *Colosseum *Red Line *Titan *B Movie *Rough Justice Characters Unlike the previous DD games, in Arenas, there are character who have an CGI art, an own personality, a story, and drive their own car. The player can choose a character to play as. File:Set w.jpg|Set File:Cadence w.jpg|Cadence File:Makucha w.jpg|Makucha File:Noire w.jpg|Noire File:Underdog w.jpg|Underdog File:Mariah w.jpg|Mariah File:Scratch w.jpg|Scratch File:Carver w.jpg|Carver File:Canvas w.jpg|Canvas File:Toffee w.jpg|Toffee File:Johnson w.jpg|Johnson File:Yin yang w.jpg|Yin Yang File:Jeremiah w.jpg|Jeremiah File:Fortune w.jpg|Fortune File:Cassandra w.jpg|Cassandra File:Mako w.jpg|Mako File:Victim w.jpg|Victim File:Brennan w.jpg|Brennan File:Crane w.jpg|Crane File:Red widow w.jpg|Red Widow Unplayable characters *Bob Blackwell - Owner of the Black Fire Racing Team. *Lyle Bradshaw - Jana’s source of racing inspiration, died in a racing accident against Red Widow. *Chanice - A gold-digger, and Dravid’s girlfriend. Notice: These players only appear in characters' stories Music The in-game music was all composed by Simon Withenshaw. There is also one song featured, called 'Regular John', by Queens of the Stone Age. Trailer Reception While the previous DD games had a very positive review, Arenas was mixed. GameSpot rated it 6.2 out of 10, stating that the graphics could've been better, the cameras could've been improved, and that the online modes in the game should've also been available offline. Others have rated it 7.5 stars. The game was mostly praised for its great arenas which have extra features available. Despite these lower ratings, the game is still loved by many gamers who've owned the game. Many state the game is still fun to play. Release PlayStation 2 *EU: 9 January 2004 *NA: 30 March 2004 (or 1 April) Credits ;Programmers : *Nick Koufou, Tom Shepherd, Daniel Treble, Phil Hilliard, Shaun Morris, John White, Joe Kemp, Nick Edwards, Paul Hudak, Nadia Ankrah, Barry Fitzgerald, Nick Metcalfe, Richard Bloor ;Producer : *Greg Duddle ;Artists : *John Carter, Jeremy Ramsay, David Glanister, Ian Hall, Lee Wagner, Dominic Giles, Dave Newhouse, Mathew Spaull, Stuart Walls, Mathew Wilkins, Andrew Dolan, Nick Hinton ;Special Thanks : *Darrell Gallagher, Chris Carty, Rich Yandle, Tasos Brakis, Jim Chamouratidis, Vag Livaditis, Tom Fields, Stuart Lee, Simon Cox, Paul Holders, Fraser McLachlan, Eric Cheung, Nick Burcombe, Brett King, Sandra Connor, Val Reekie Category: Games